Blipsqueak
|buying price coin = 5,000 |selling sleeping = 3,750 |selling awake = 1,095,507 |placement xp = 1}} Description Blipsqueak is a new Wublin released on November 24, 2016. The Blipsqueak appears to have a humanoid figure, sporting arms and legs. However, it also seems to have robotic parts. Microphones replace the areas where ears would be and speakers replace the areas where its nose would normally be. Blipsqueak's mouth is akin to the line on a heartbeat monitor, and creates waves when Blipsqueak sings. Its forearms and lower legs are a hot pink, with the other parts being a metallic grey. On each leg, two toes are present, with light pink toenails. For joints, it has black orbs with a small orange screw in the middle. At the end of its arms are similar looking joints, with an opening in the middle of the orange circle, where green lights flash. The most obvious part of the Blipsqueak is its head. A large, glass cylindrical dome is present, and inside are six eyeballs which float and occasionally glance around. The upper parts of its arms and legs all have a fringe of pink fur at both ends of them, just before the joint. This could hint that they were covered with pink fur at some point, raising the question of if the fur is synthetic or not. Song The Blipsqueak sings "Eyes... ears... nose... toes" in a robotic, feminine accent. While singing, it points to its respective body parts using its green light (in order: eyes in dome, ear microphones, nose speaker, toes). As it goes through the four body parts, its arms get more and more behind its lyrics, with them being slightly early to eyes, almost exactly on cue with ears, slightly behind on nose, and noticeably late on toes. It also echoes the last sound of each English word, an "S" sound that reverberates quickly 3-4 times. Maitland, mentioned in the name of the description, is a city in Florida. More importantly, it is also the name of a band. Some of the names of their tracks mention senses, and one mentions eyes outright. (Their bandcamp is https://maitland.bandcamp.com/ .) Powering Up To power up Blipsqueak, you must zap 4 Toe Jammers, 4 Deedges, 4 PomPoms, 6 Cybops, and 6 T-Roxes into its inventory. Once you Zap the first egg into Blipsqueak, there is a five-day time limit for powering it up. Strategy In order to awaken Blipsqueak, it is recommended to begin with Deedges, breeding them on Cold Island, Shugabush Island, and Mirror Cold Island. It is also recommended to breed using the combination of Deedge and Rare Deedge on Cold and Mirror, for 100% success rate (unless Rare Deedge re-run is on). While Deedge is breeding, Plant Island, Air Island, Water Island, Earth Island, and there respective Mirror's are still open. the next Monster recommended to focus on is PomPom. It is recommended to breed it on Air Island, Earth Island, and there respective Mirror Islands. It is best to use the combo PomPom and Rare PomPom, so no Ethereals are bred, which could ruin the chances of waking the Wublin in time. This leaves Plant Island, Water Island, and there respective mirrors still open to be used for breeding. T-Rox and Cybop take the same time to breed. so either one can be prioritized. since Plant Island doesn't have Cybop and Water Island doesn't have T-Rox, Plant and its Mirror can be used to breed T-Rox while Water and its Mirror can be used to breed Cybop. For T-Rox it is recommended to breed using T-Rox and Rare T-Rox, for the same reasons as PomPom. Once PomPom is done breeding, Air and Earth Island are open. On Earth Cybop could then be bred, and T-Rox on Air. Toe Jammers, due to there short breeding time, can be done at the end. This strategy Works weather you have Mirror Islands, Enhanced Breeding Structures, and Secondary Breeding Structures or not. On average it takes 2 days to wake up Blipsqueak using this strategy.. Teaser Blipsqueak was teased on November 22, 2016. What made it unique was that its puzzle was considerably difficult to solve. The goal of the puzzle was to identify the body parts of various Monsters (the Monsters in the puzzle are the ones zapped into the new Wublin). After finding the name of those body parts, you would need to pull out a special letter from each one of them and join all of the special letters together to get the Wublin na10e. Wublin14-1.png Wublin14-2.png Wublin14-3.png Wublin14-4.png Wublin14-5.png Wublin14-6.png Wublin14-7.png Wublin14-8.png Wublin14-9.png Wublin14-10.png Blipsqueak.png|Blipsqueak The body parts and what Monsters have them are listed below. The italicized letters are the special letters that make up the 13th Wublin's name. * EL''B''OW, PomPom * ''L''IPS, Toe Jammer * F''I''N, Cybop * HEAD''P''HONES, Deedge * NO''S''TRILS, T-Rox * LI''Q''UID, Toe Jammer * PL''U''MES, PomPom * MANDIBL''E, ''Cybop * T''A''IL, T-Rox * SPEA''K''ER, Deedge Putting the letters together revealed the name of the 13th Wublin, Blipsqueak. Name origin The Blipsqueak's name is a portmanteau of "blip", a short high-pitched sound that comes from electronic devices sometimes accompanied with a light, and "pipsqueak" someone considered unimportant due to their small size. Notes Blip1.png|"Eyes" Blip2.png|"Ears" Blip3.png|"Nose" Blip4.png|"Toes" *Akin to the Creepuscule, the Monsters in the teaser are the Monsters Blipsqueak requires. *Blipsqueak was released on a Thursday, unlike most Wublins, which have been released on Fridays. This is possibly because it was planned to be released at the time the winners of the My Singing Monsters Cover contest are announced, which also happened to be on a Thursday. *Blipsqueak in the market appears before Creepuscule, despite it being released after- the same happens in the Monster Book. *Its idle animation movements are large, noticeable, and could even be considered dancing. *The lack of any visible living matter raises the question of if the Blipsqueak is even alive. The two organic things visible on it are its six eyes and its fur. It seems to not have control over its eyes, but instead the fluid in which they are floating. The fur, as stated above, is debatable in its realness. This leaves an almost entirely robotic chassis with the possibility of an organic being inside. *One of its feet does not move at all, whether it is idle or singing. *Blipsqueak could be heard in the MSM soundtrack before Blipsqueak was officially in the game. In fact, it could even be heard in the original trailer for Wublin Island, although it's very hard to hear. *On the 26th of February, 2017, Big Blue Bubble released a gif stating five facts about the newest 5 Wublins. The facts for Blipsqueak are: **Yearns to intern at Mait-Land and learn new words. **A major advocate for cyborg monster representation. **Contact with pink fluffy bits results in electric shock. Category:Wublins Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural Monsters Category:Electricity